Warrior Barbie
by xnumbr1
Summary: AU/ What if vampire Klaus had been awaiting the reappearance of his favorite feisty blonde since 1249? What if Caroline had been born in the time of the Greek Gods and Goddesses but had a witch charm her ring to allow her to pretend to be human? What if the truth was set free? Who would be found out, who would be hurt...Who would be killed? Inspired by 'She.Dreams.lor.'


Violet POV

Marcy's slick seller voice sliced through each wall until it entered the curve of my ear and was registered by my brain, all the way in the kitchen.

Moira and Vivien sat opposite to me, their chattering soon cut still as their heads snapped in my direction then toward Marcy's.

I tip-toed silently toward the living room where the family was being brought into. I stopped just by the door way in time to hear the beginning of Marcy's yearly introduction.

"As you can see mahogany, walnut and chestnut have most of the house. Every room has been redone with the furniture the last owners provided. The kitc-" A woman with long brown hair that cascaded just past her shoulders cut Marcy off and said snidely "You said every room had been redone, but all the poor people's furniture is still here? That just won't do, now will it Marcy?" Her face pulled itself into a forced grin, the last part she said sickly sweet. I was going to have a slight problem with this one.

I could see Tate and Ben in the study, pausing their daily session to peek at the new comers. The brunette shook her head lightly, "Honey, can you come here and bring Murphy and Harleen?" Silence and then screaming followed. The piercing kind that throws knives at your eardrums. Without need my hands covered my ears and i gritted my teeth. I glanced over my shoulder to find Moira making tea and Vivien in the same position as before.

A moment passed and the screaming never stopped. Finally A man in a white shirt, and white pants entered carrying a black, blonde, and red bundle. A boy about my age walking beside the hunch saying soothing words that could not be heard over the bundle's incessant shrieking.

The man bent down to lay the thing on the ground when the screaming stopped and his cries rang out. The bundle was a girl, also about my age and Had her teeth on the man's arm. Out of his white suit you could see blood seeping through the expensive fabric. She then started to yell again.

In his desperation to stop the pain, he threw the girl into the younger also brunette boy's arms. The screaming rang clear once again, he put the girl down and it immediately ceased. She reached a pale hand up, and stroked hair away from her face, all the while her and the boy wearing identical malicious smirks.

My eye scanned the dysfunctional family thoroughly. I started with the supposed Mom. Brunette, she was a sickly thing and her tight purple shirt and white jeans only emphasizes that fact. A bony face riddled with wrinkles and age. She seemed young but the years of tanning beds prevented her from looking her age. She was snotty too. A turn off.

My mocha orbs landed on the Father next. Handsome, blonde and he looked well dressed. I couldn't tell his personality by just one look, i would have to watch him interact with members of his family. I knew this whole family was loaded with money the second Mom stepped in.

I moved to the girl with the set of golden lungs. Blonde hair streaked down the sides of her abnormally pale face. Unlike her Mom she was curvaceous, you couldn't really see it under what she was wearing though. She had plump lips that were a deep rose color. Her eyes were like storm clouds, angry possessive and out for the kill. Lastly her clothes, they were strange.. very strange. A black straight-jacket bagged on her torso, buckles and latches at every possible movement point, it also hung down to her knees like a dress. Her leggings were a vibrant red color, creating a kind of ensemble with the colors. She wore plain combat boots with crimson laces.

I paused my analysis to examine the cause of the breath coursing down my spine. I craned my neck to see Vivien behind me.

The boy was as plain as plain could be brown hair, brown eyes and all clad in black. His angular face piqued my interest, but only because Tate had the same jawline.

Tears sprang to my eyes as i melted in with the fabric of the house and pushed past my mom. I needed to be in my room. Now.


End file.
